the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Lafayette Strong
Mayor is a lesser member of the so-called "The Four Hundreds", the social élite of New York City in the late 19th century. Implicated in the corruption of public offices, he puts pressure on Commissioner Roosevelt. He's a guest starring character in ‘The Alienist’ and is portrayed by Peter McRobbie. Character Overview Mayor Lafayette Strong is a middle-aged man. Of lean build and average height, he is bald and with cerulean eyes. As mayor and part of the New York elite, Mayor Strong wears elegant clothes, fitted with a top hat, a golden pocket watch and a monocle. He is often smoking cigars. According to Dr. Laszlo Kreizler, Strong has aged considerably since he embarked on a political career; probably, a reminder of how much the pressures of high society weigh on top figures of the City. Mayor Strong is a man whose loyalty is to the "Four Hundred," an élite of influential figures, as he vehemently reminded Roosevelt. In fact, he seems to be totally aware of his position as a pawn in a game much bigger than him. Biography Of humble origins, Strong began his commercial career until he decided to engage in political activities due to his successful skills in the field. Having made contact with "The Four Hundred," Lafayette Strong, a Republican, won the recent mayoral elections of 1895, becoming mayor of New York City at the same time as Theodore Roosevelt became Chief of the Police Department. New York City, March 1896. It was revealed in Hildebrandt’s Starling that Giorgio Santorelli was found dead on March 3rd, 1896. The evening at the Opera House took place a few days later. Mayor Strong attended a soiree at the Opera House, not particularly enjoying the play while smoking a cigar sitting near to Theodore Roosevelt, not that distant from the box occupied by J.P. Morgan. During the inframezzo, he was talking to Roosevelt when Dr. Laszlo Kreizler and another man approached them. Strong was quite surprised to see the alienist in their midst and had no time to reply to him because they left together with Roosevelt to discuss private matters. A few days later, Strong sat near to Mrs. Roosevelt in the middle of the guests attending the ceremony of investing new policemen at the New York City Police Department. After the ceremony, he lingered to chat with Roosevelt and other men during the buffet. In the following weeks, Strong kept himself informed about the development of the investigations on the child murderer on the loose. When police attention seemed to be heading towards a member of a respectable family, Strong decided to intervene. Comfortably sitting on his carriage with a cigar and a newspaper, Strong met with Roosevelt in Central Park. There the mayor took care to remind the chief of police that they could not harm the reputation of the "Four Hundreds". In response, Roosevelt made it clear that for him everyone was equal before the law, rich or poor. Strong was disappointed, saying that the family would take care of the matter. The two parted coldly. Memorable Quotes :Mayor Strong: "Just remember, The Four Hundred are too important to this city to suffer the public humiliation of having one of their own arrested for murder." :Mayor Strong: "There's been suspicion cast on a member of a certain family a most important family. They've come to me in hopes that the matter can be attended to privately." :Roosevelt: "If the matter is murdered children, then it will be attended to in accordance with the law." :Mayor Strong: "Just as you're aware of who put you in your position, Theodore, I'm aware of who put me in mine. The papers may be rife with falsehoods, but they can sow the seeds of discontent." :Roosevelt: "What would you have me do?" :Mayor Strong: "Let the family take care of it. Are we clear?" :— Hildebrandt’s Starling ---- Gallery |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x02-78-Roosevelt at Opera.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-06-John-Moore-Roosevelt-Kreizler-Opera.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-84-Moore Kreizler Strong and Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-26-Crowd.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-62-Mayor Strong.jpg Notes * He's an in-universe depiction of William Lafayette Strong (March 22, 1827 – November 2, 1900) who was the 90th Mayor of New York City from 1895 to 1897. He was the last mayor of New York City before the Consolidation of the City of Greater New York on January 1, 1898. Episode Appearances * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership * Ep. 3: Silver Smile * Ep. 5: Hildebrandt’s Starling References Category:Guest Character Category:Male Character Category:The Four Hundred Members Category:Guest Character (The Alienist) Category:Historical Figures